Dimensional kiss
by Aria52
Summary: One kiss and they go to another dimension...and every dimension has a place for them, can the golden pair form a relationship with such a problem? Prince of Tennis with others you can request, please R&R, i know, i suck at summaries oh well XD
1. Prologue: Ne, Oishi

**So, here's the deal, this is a story with the two main characters from prince of tennis, there will be many different stories of many different lengths, for instance, this is the prologue and is only like one page while the next chapter isn't yet finished and is over twenty**

**For each one i will have a disclaimer for wherever they are and warnings, the pairings will be different but there will be slight bits of one constant one**

**you can send requests for a specific anime/manga/games you want them in but it has to be one i know and i have to be able to type it, that means no Deathnote because i'm not good at L even though he's my favorite character**

**the update times will be random so i can't garuntee a certain time, i'll update when i'm done with the chapter, that's all i can promise**

**Disclaimer: i do not own prince of tennis because if i did Eiji would be the main character**

**Warnings: small amount of yaoi and a mad Eiji**

* * *

"Ne, Oishi?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever tried to make your own racket?"

"No"

"It's actually really fun, especially if you make them from metal, and then you can personalize them"

"Well, I'm happy you like it" the burgundy haired boy smiled

"Ne, Oishi, wanna play against each other?" everyone who knew of the deal panicked, hoping he'd say no, if Eiji ever beat Oishi then the golden pair would be over

"Maybe tomorrow, it's too close to the end of practice" he nodded

After practice they started walking home together

"Ne, Oishi"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever considered a sport other than tennis?"

"Maybe bowling or boxing, why?"

"Because it just doesn't feel like I'm supposed to be playing tennis"

"Then what do you feel like you should be doing?" Eiji frowned and didn't say anything else

They remained silent until they parted, but even then they only waved goodbye to each other

* * *

"Ne, Oishi"

"Yes?" this seemed all too familiar

"When can we play that game? Your wrist is better, right?"

"Kikumaru-Senpai, it's not even practice yet" Eiji nodded, turning silent

* * *

Everyone stared

"Ne, Oishi, did you go easy?" he had completely beaten the other with Oishi scoring no points

"No" Eiji frowned

"Then what's bugging you?" he looked confused

"You didn't use any special moves of any sort and your shots were weaker than usual" Eiji seemed upset

"You don't want to be a team anymore, do you, just because of what I mentioned yesterday, right?" he actually glared and stormed off

"What was that about?"

"I don't know" and Eiji was out before anyone could get to the lockers

* * *

No one had seen Eiji since that match

"Where's Kikumaru-Senpai?"

"He quit" everyone looked at the captain

"When?"

"Ten days ago"

"The day before his match with Oishi-Senpai?" he nodded

* * *

Eiji stopped and sighed

"Why does it feel like I'm in the wrong place even?" he asked himself

"Because you're not at Seigaku maybe?" he turned to Oishi

"What do you want?"

"You haven't been yourself, why?"

"I wonder" he rolled his eyes while saying this, then he paused

"Ne, Oishi"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever wondered what a kiss felt like?" Oishi's eyes widened as Eiji looked down

"Is this what has been bugging you the entire time?"

"I'm not sure, it might be" Oishi smiled

"Well, let's find out" he went up and placed a simple kiss on the other's lips

A loud crack was heard and they fell into some kind of opening, then there was a flash and they were gone

The person watching gasped and ran off

* * *

**So, what do you think, i know this is short but most prologues are, plus, i started on the first chapter before i did this**

**so, review and i'll finish sooner XD**

**Next chapter**

_"Eiji!"_

_"What?"_

_"Look at yourself" he blinked and looked at Oishi_

_"Aw, you're so cute, such a cute little egg head" he glared_

_"I'm taller than you" _

_"And I'm a cute little red head" he grinned_

_"So what the hell happened?"_

_"Oishi, don't set a bad example"_

_"Stop worrying about the brat and look around" he sighed and looked around to see he was on top of a cliff of some sort, there was a city below them, he looked back to the boy and noticed something_

**Not all that great but i figured i'd start towards the beginning, plus, they're adorable in my mind XD**


	2. KonohaOnce Before

**Come on, only four people even looked at it, i know that was a short chapter but hopefully this ons will make up for it because this is 32 pages and 14,609 words before i add the comments**

**Anyways, i do not own Naruto or Prince of Tennis cause if i did eiji would be best at tennis and hinata would like gaara**

**Warnings: Made up gods, tons of sports, information for the actual bijuu instead of naruto ones, sexual torment-although nothing actually happens, and near character death**

**This chapter is rated M**

**I'm thinking of changing the rating to the entire thing to M after seeing the next chapter**

* * *

Naruto plopped down on the ground and jumped back when two people fell in front of him

"What the hell?" he looked at the two, they were probably two years older than him

"A little kid shouldn't cuss" the one with red hair stated

"Little kid? I doubt you're more than two years older than me"

"Well I don't cuss"

"Eiji"

"That doesn't mean anything"

"Eiji"

"And I'm pretty sure I'm more than two years older than you, what are you, six?"

"Eiji"

"Yes, I am"

"Eiji!"

"What?"

"Look at yourself" he blinked and looked at Oishi

"Aw, you're so cute, such a cute little egg head" he glared

"I'm taller than you"

"And I'm a cute little red head" he grinned

"So what the hell happened?"

"Oishi, don't set a bad example"

"Stop worrying about the brat and look around" he sighed and looked around to see he was on top of a cliff of some sort, there was a city below them, he looked back to the boy and noticed something

"Chibi, what's with all those scars and cuts?" the scars were of course his whiskers and the cuts were from the villagers, but there was more than cuts, just not visible

"Isn't it obvious, it's October 9th"

"And?" he blinked

"You don't know?"

"Hmm, it's two days after Tezuka's birthday" Eiji mentioned

"You really don't know? And who is this Tezuka?"

"No we don't know" the red head said

"The Kyuubi attacked on the tenth"

"Kyuubi as in the nine tailed demon fox?"

"Yeah"

"Oishi, how do you know about that?"

"Old folklore"

"Um, what do you mean, seven years ago tomorrow he attacked" they blinked Eiji looked at him

"When's your birthday?" he looked down

"It's tomorrow, isn't it?" and nodded

"Well then, we'll just have to make sure no one attacks thinking you're the fox" he stated simply

"And that will be our birthday present to you" he grinned

"Are you two gonna be shinobi?" he asked simply

"Shinobi? You mean ninja?"

"What else would I mean?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Because everyone at the academy is required to go to the festival"

"Festival? No, we'll protect Chibi"

"I have a name, you know"

"What is that Chibi?"

"Uzumaki Naruto"

"Well I'm Kikumaru Eiji"

"Shuchiro Oishi"

"Well, do you two have a place to stay?"

"Not until we figure out how to get home"

"Then let's ask Hokage-Sama if you can stay with me?"

"Fire-shadow-Sama?" Eiji blinked

"Okay, to fire-shadow-Sama, nya" he paused

"Where is fire-shadow-Sama?"

"It's Hokage all together, and he is in the big building over there" they nodded and started running, dragging Naruto along

"Can't you jump on buildings yet?"

"Never tried"

"Just run for now, nya" he shrugged and ran along, they arrived in the office and ran right into an old man

"Sorry oji" Naruto said

"But we were just coming to talk to you"

"This is fire-shadow-Sama? Nice to meet you fire-shadow-Sama" he laughed

"I suppose you're here to ask something, well, come on in to my office" he led them to an office

"These two just appeared out of nowhere!" Naruto started, Oishi rolled his eyes, the Hokage looked at him, one look told him what he needed about that one, then he looked to the other and noted that his pupils were slit like a foxes…or a cat

"And what is it you want with them?"

"Ano…since they have no where to stay and I'd rather not be alone tomorrow…" he laughed

"Do you even know anything about these two?" he shook his head no

"These two disappeared many years ago" he blinked

"Around when your mom was your age" his eyes turned hopeful

"One is from cloud, he disappeared right before they tried to kill him, a blast of lightning actually, he is the Jinchuuriki of the Rokubi no Raijuu" he looked between the two

"Are you sure?"

"Very, the other disappeared when your mom came here, he's her older brother but seems like they were frozen at the age they disappeared at"

"And which one's which?" he seriously wanted to know his uncle

"Ah, let me finish, he's from whirlpool and probably uses your grandma's last name, he has in him the Nibi no Nekotama"

"They're both Jinchuuriki?"

"And one more thing…" he seemed to sigh

"The fourth Hokage was actually unable to defeat the Kyuubi, so he sealed the Kyuubi into you" his eyes hardened

"To think, three Jinchuuriki"

"Um, I don't remember anything about whirlpool or cloud"

"Of course not, the Bijuu in you brought you to another world, probably reacting with his Bijuu is what brought you back at the age you disappeared"

"But I remember being younger than this"

"A new world means starting over completely, the Bijuu was still in you but you were a baby again" Eiji nodded

"So my mom had red hair?" the Hokage smiled

"Tell you what, if you can become a ninja at the same time as these two, I'll tell you all about your parents"

"When can we start?"

"I'll get someone special to teach you all" he nodded and grinned

"But it will take a couple days"

"In the meantime, do you guys have a tennis court?"

"A what?"

"Don't tell me you've never heard of tennis" the Hokage paused

"Isn't that the sport of the Ichibi?"

"Huh?"

"I would think you two would be into acrobatics or boxing"

"But it's fun to add tennis to that" Eiji stated

"Then maybe you could make a court, I know a place that you can stay that's better than that apartment and you can make permanent changes, I'll send someone to get you three when I make sure it's clean" they nodded

"In the mean time, you two help him pack, I suspect he has a lot" he smiled

"Thanks oji"

"Thanks fire-shadow-Sama, nya" Oishi rolled his eyes

"Thank you Hokage-Sama"

"At least there's one respectful one"

**XD**

They stared at the house, it was huge, and that means bigger than any school they had seen

"Come on, we have to pick rooms" Eiji pulled the other two in and rushed to the bedrooms, he pulled open a door and immediately loved the room, Oishi chose a room nearby and Naruto picked the one between them, he dropped off his stuff

"Oh, um…"

"What?"

"Well, we don't have clothes other than what we're wearing" Eiji's eyes became dark before he nodded

"Well, looks like you don't need to worry about me, Nibi-san says there's some sealed in my hand or something"

"You can talk to him?"

"Her" Eiji corrected

"Well, Oishi still needs clothes" he paused

"Nope, she doesn't have any that would work for him, seems like the less tails they have the easier it is to talk as well"

"No wonder I haven't been able to talk to Kyuubi"

"Not sure you want to" he bit his right thumb and ran it along the back of his left hand and a couple scrolls came out, the first had age groups, probably for the clothes, the second was the entire history of the universe

"Seems they want you to learn everything they know or die" Oishi laughed as Eiji pouted and walked into his room

"When you're out getting clothes, could you also get stuff to make a tennis court, I figured we could do that tomorrow"

"That sounds like a good idea"

"Nya"

"Except how will I carry it all?" he went digging through a chest in his room and handed him a scroll

"That could work, nya"

"Kage Bushin?"

**XD**

It was getting ridiculous, ever since Eiji talked to his Bijuu he had been getting really good(Possibly because he's my favorite prince of tennis character) and it had only been one day!

How can someone even improve that much? He sighed, remembering the shadow clones, that was probably how

Even so, shadow clones were on a completely different level from having all the trees around you move to form just the right amount of space for a tennis court with the branches curving around for the most amount of shade possible while the trunks merged slightly to make only one opening

At least he thought it was

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Okay, nya, so what did you get?" he showed him the pile of supplies, he looked through them and paused, figuring something out in his head before creating about twenty shadow clones and having them work on it while he went inside

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" Naruto asked

"Make nets and tennis rackets, nya"

"I'll work on the net" Oishi said, Eiji led Naruto over to another room where there was a large area divided into sections, each section had a tool set, a fire using oven, a metal anvil, and a bucket of water

"I tried this yesterday and it's actually not that hard to make a racket, I'll show you and you can practice making the frames while I make the wiring for the guts"

**XD**

By 5 o'clock the entire thing was done Eiji was worn out

"What, I have two tails of stamina, you each have at least three times that, and those trees took at least one and a half tails" their eyes widened as he pulled out a soldier pill, he chomped down and frowned as it didn't even restore half

"How about you teach him how to play while I rest" he nodded and Eiji went inside, going not to his room but another and going to a machine he used to solve this problem in another time

**XD**

The day actually went by with no attacks, although the reason was why moving the trees had taken so much out of Eiji, no one could enter without his permission, there was a barrier that would stay and actually ownership would continue with family or he could let anyone give permission

Not that the other two knew and the villagers had given up when they were unable to touch the demon for over six hours, and that happened to be just before they went to get something to drink, yeah, they played till 11 at night

And of course, they had to yell at Eiji when they found him training his stamina

So they got him to go to sleep and had a peaceful day

**XD**

Eiji woke up and did the morning stretches the cat assigned

'**Based on the seal structure, you should have all of my chakra at once in one year and after that I can join you out there'**

'Bet you're looking forward to that' he joked after finishing the stretches and started doing the exercises

'**I haven't had fresh air in twenty two years'**

'I would want out as well'

'**Not that you'd be able to understand'**

'Nya' the cat growled as he laughed

'**Not funny'**

'Not to you, but for me it's amusing'

'**Stop that'**

'Sheesh, can't you take a joke?' she growled again

"Fine, fine, I'll stop, nya" he said as he finished and changed into his outfit for the day, he ran out and right into two confused kids

"Stop what?"

"Oh, I was just starting every sentence with the same letter as the Nibi on purpose and she got pissed" he paused

"Binns? Odd" they just blinked

"Nothing" he just grinned

"So have you two trained any?"

"My scrolls all seem to be some kind of jutsu that require a weapon"

"I can't read" Naruto said, frowning

"Then Oishi will get a weapon and I'll teach Chibi how to read, nya" and that was harder than he ever thought it would be

**XD**

"I can't believe you called me here for three brats" the woman complained

"He pulled me from my research"

"And for that I congratulate you, but him teaching three boys, really, he'll make them perverts before they even reach puberty"

"And that's why I wanted you both"

"Maybe you should get another woman to work with us, like that Anko girl"

"Please, you're twice her age"

"But she is eighteen so technically"

"She still wouldn't touch you"

"Actually, I was thinking of having other teachers as well, more specifically, ones more specialized in different fields, but they need it soon and I don't have time to contact all of them, I'm surprised they got through his birthday with no problems"

"Where are they now?"

"His house"

"You told him?"

"He knows about the Kyuubi but I said if he can become a ninja at the same time as the other two I'd tell him about his parents" he sighed

"All three are Jinchuuriki, you know"

"Maybe I can get Shizune to help them"

"Who else are you planning on?"

"Taijutsu expert meaning Gai, make sure he only teaches them that; genjustsu expert meaning the chunin, Kurenai, she's best at genjustsu even among everyone here; then we'll need someone to teach them about weapons…do you think I could get that woman who owns the weapons shop?"

"Possibly"

"Then of course you'd be for healing with Shizune teaching about poisons and controlling their Bijuu; Jiraya would help start them on techniques but maybe I can get Itachi to help with fire abilities, the others may be lacking" he paused

"They don't have to learn everything at once"

"Well, we'll go with that"

"Then maybe we can ask, the weapons expert, her daughter I'm pretty sure she admires me so maybe if we teach her as well the woman would agree" the Hokage nodded

"And Kurenai has the Hyuuga heiress as her charge, maybe the same with that, and she could build up her confidence"

"That sounds like a good idea"

"Gai seems to like the kid who can barely use chakra, help him out and we have Gai"

"Then you can go ask" they nodded

"Can we also ask Anko?" the Hokage motioned for Jiraya to leave so he could talk to Tsunade

"She could actually teach them something useful" she looked shocked

"But I'm pretty sure it's too early for that"

"Yeah, they are pretty young to learn about torture, but her unique ways of teaching would be perfect, and since there's such a big house everyone could stay there, but you'd need someone who can cook anything"

"The kid, Choji, he's also…"

"Yeah"

"Then we could train him as well, are you sure there's enough room?"

"And plenty of money to go with it"

"Then we'll go and ask them, including Anko"

**XD**

Jiraya, Tsunade, Shizune, Kurenai, Hinata, Gai, Lee, Tenten's mom, Tenten, Itachi, Mrs. Akamichi, Choji, and Anko not to mention the three already there, that's sixteen people, maybe he should tell those three…nah

**XD**

No one was answering so they went around back and gasped at how some of the trees were formed, Tsunade put her hand on one and it didn't seem like it was in pain at all, more like it enjoyed the closeness, they went to the opening and tried to look in but it was foggy and there was a barrier

Eiji looked away after hitting the tennis ball and saw someone examining the barrier, he noticed that there were others so he yelled

"Hey, there's people, come on in!"

Tsunade blinked as the fogginess disappeared to show two people playing tennis and a blond boy watching

"I'm pretty sure we can't all play at once but we can take turns" he joked, jumping back and hitting the ball behind him

"That's a lot of people" Naruto mentioned, instantly the two got his hint and stopped

"Oi, brats, we're supposed to train you"

"Even the kids?"

"Well, the kids are going to be trained as well"

"Hi, I'm Tenten!" a girl rushed up to examine the rackets while saying that

"So, why so many?"

"Hokage-Sama wanted you to be taught by the best" the old man stated, looking at the group

"Hmm…"

"Do you have something for bowling?" the big boned boy asked

"Not yet, but we were planning on making more courts and such, I'm sure we can do that"

"You made this?" the woman with blond hair asked

"Yeah"

"Were the trees like this when you came?"

"Nope, Eiji moved them" Oishi grinned at their looks

"Are you sure these brats need training?" the woman with pineapple-like purple hair asked

"Eiji probably needs the least" Naruto stated

Tenten was examining everything about the court

"How did you think of strengthening wire like this?" she asked, seeing possibilities

"I just thought I didn't want it to cut the ball" he said simply, she nodded

"So, I'm Eiji, it's nice to meet you, nya" he waved

"Oishi"

"And I'm Naruto!" he grinned and waved

"I am Yuuhi Kurenai, your genjustsu teacher" the woman with long black hair and red eyes bowed slightly

"I am Maito Gai, may the power of youth flow when I teach you Taijutsu" the man in green spandex yelled

"Oh, nice one, Gai-sensei" the small boy next to him yelled, they had freakish eyebrows

"I am Shizune, I'll be teaching you about poisons and handling Bijuu" with that everything froze, most didn't know about that

"And who all will you be helping with that?" the round woman couldn't help but ask

"Naruto, Eiji, Oishi, Hinata, and Choji" she said instantly, most of the kids looked confused

"Anyways, I'm Mitarashi Anko, I'll be helping with stealth, awareness, torture, and some jutsu, maybe even other stuff if you're lucky" the woman with the purple hair grinned

"I am Kurai, I will be your weapons and forging teacher, although it seems like you already started with the second one" the woman with brown hair and eyes smiled

"Kurai and Kurenai, that'll be confusing" Naruto mentioned

"I am Akamichi Kaori, I will be your food teacher, and yes I'm important because meals are needed for a good ninja and we can't have you surviving on something like top ramen" she smiled

"I am the great toad sage, Jiraya, I will help with jutsu" he said simply, he was a weird old man

"I am Tsunade, I will be teaching you medical jutsu" they all noticed that one person hadn't talked

"I am H-H-Hyuuga H-Hinata" the girl with dark purple hair and lavender eyes stuttered

"Akamichi Choji" the boy munching on chips said

"Rock Lee" the boy with huge eyebrows cheered

"And him?" Naruto pointed to the man in the corner

"Uchiha Itachi, I will be teaching all manor of fire jutsu and helping Anko-san" he stated

"Nice to meet you all"

"You do have enough rooms, right?"

"Um…I don't know, we haven't explored all that much" Naruto stated

"Yeah, we do, but they're high up, we took three of the nine rooms on the first two floors"

"Akamichi-san should have one since she'll be the one mostly cooking"

"Then how about her and the kids have those"

"That's still leaving one"

"Tsunade-san, then" they all blinked

"Well, if we get injured, we would want the best at healing on the first floor" Eiji explained, they nodded, he simply pulled out a floor plan he had found and went to the first floor, marking which rooms they had taken, then he put down where he thought everyone else on those two floors

Of course, everyone noticed that there was a huge library on the second floor and a huge dojo on the first

Then he marked where he thought everyone else should be, including having Kurai in the room in the side building next to the forge because he figured she would spend her time messing with everything there anyways

"That works, but for now we'll come up with training schedules"

"Snacks?" Mrs. Akamichi asked, bringing out a tray, everyone grabbed one but she gave Naruto, Eiji, Choji, Hinata, and Oishi each a special bar meant for lots of energy and calories since they all have a high metabolism

**XD**

"So do you three think you can go through the ranks fast?"

"With all the help we got from you guys, probably"

"Although our skills in anything other than fire are kind of lacking"

"I'm sure you can get jutsu from your demons" Eiji paused

"Oh, that reminds me" and right next to him appeared a tiny black kitten with two tails

"**What the hell? Why am I so small?"**

"Because you're cute like that" he picked up the kitten and cuddled it while it looked like it wanted to claw out his eyes

"Everyone, this is the Nibi no Nekotama" he held out the small cat

"She's adorable, right, nya" they all backed up

"**You're lucky I can't hurt you"**

"Yup, nya" she growled

"Didn't mean that one, okay"

"ANYWAYS, I think you three have a mission" they nodded and left

**XD**

"Okay, jiji, you promised" the Hokage laughed

"Then here you go" he handed over a scroll which made Naruto blink

"Just read it"

**XD**

Three Anbu ran along the path, being silent, they had personally requested this mission even though it wasn't an actual one

They stopped when they saw someone coming and jumped into the trees, hidden instantly

The smallest had remained in a bush so he could easily see what was going on, his hair was covered by a bandanna and he wore the standard Anbu uniform with a fox mask, all metal plates were colored in a way to make sure that it wasn't going to shine and give him away, he had a solid black katana at his waist but other than that there weren't really any weapons

The tallest was up in the tops of the tree, he had a weasel mask with his outfit, on his back was a set of kama that were attached by a wire and would go up to twenty-five feet apart while still being connected, of course it could be manipulated with chakra, his headband was tinted in the same way as the foxes

The last one was crouching on a branch in a way the person couldn't see him, his burgundy hair was pulled back but left uncovered, he had a cat mask and had his headband tinted as well, he had a few patches in his outfit where the cloth was cut out, a kanji was on his hand in each of those places, he had no weapons

The person walked by and once he was out of sight they continued, being signaled by the cat

Eventually they reached the water and started running across it as soon as they made it across they jumped into the largest tree nearby and planned

**XD**

The entire place had been destroyed and all prisoners set free, they frowned as they felt four chakra signatures coming, and one was no doubt a Jinchuuriki

They walked over, frowning, the cat masked Anbu jumped down-he was the only one without blood on him-and looked the smallest of the four straight in the eye, surprising them all

"Sanbi, right?" the man swung his sword at the small Anbu but a kunai appeared in his hand and blocked it with the kunai, still looking the boy in the eye, eventually he nodded, just realizing that this boy was actually smaller than him and was balancing on a couple of kunai to be taller

"What's your name?"

"Haku" he said quietly

"Were you going to work for that Gato guy?" he turned to the only adult among them

"Either way, seems like that won't happen"

"Fox, Weasel, what do you think?"

"Go ahead" said Fox while Weasel nodded

"What do you think of coming to live in Konoha?" they all blinked

"You don't even know us"

"You're Zabuza, demon of the mist, missing nin who left after trying to kill the Mizukage" he said simply before looking at the two behind the boy in front of him

"And I don't know you two"

"We met them on the way here and they tagged along" he nodded

"Forget it, we're not joining a village" and they left, he peered back to the boy who seemed about a year older than him

"So what do you say?"

"Can we see your teammates?"

"Is he used to seeing blood?" he asked warily

"Just let them come out" the two jumped down, completely covered in blood, a couple of people with exploding tags on them decided to run towards the two

"We kinda don't know any water jutsu" one explained, but it was hard to tell which, the two laughed

"And you're Anbu?" one glared

"Fox, don't, we're trying to get them to join us" he just growled

"We learned basic water jutsu as well as basics on most but we know many fire jutsu and are excellent at anything else"

"And for you, Mokuton is included" grumbled Fox, the others didn't catch it

"So, wanna join?"

"Are you sure we'll be allowed?"

"Fox can get the Hokage to let anyone join, that's what he did with me and Weasel" the boy looked to Zabuza who nodded slightly

"Hmm"

"What?"

"That means seven of the nine Jinchuuriki in one place" their eyes widened

"There is one in Suna, right?"

"Our job is not to recruit Jinchuuriki, nya" Cat reminded

"Are any of you three one?"

"Yup, I have the Nibi" at that a small cat with two tails appeared next to him and he huggled it

"He's the Rokubi, and he's got Kyuubi"

"And it seems like you're the leader" Zabuza stated, Cat stopped huggling the cat

"That's because right now I can beat the both of them, nya" he looked over to the village

"We should go" they nodded, he back flipped and let go of the kunai on his feet so they flung up and landed before catching them both with one hand, the other still holding the kitten, the three kunai in that one hand disappeared and he smiled

"Come on"

**XD**

Cat, Fox, Weasel, and Shark were the four best known Anbu anywhere, course no one knew who they were but they would do their regular missions but also go and help any place that was being controlled meaning they had allies in wave, rice, sun, snow, well, practically any country that didn't have a ninja village

And how did they know it was those four who helped? Not by them showing themselves, but they always left a small item right on top of the dead tyrant's body, the first had only a Cat, a Fox, and a Weasel on it but after that it had all four engraved on a piece of a gem that had been cut like a card, wave's had been a piece of turquoise, Rice had gotten an emerald with the four animals, sun had a ruby, snow had a diamond, although how they got the engravings in that was unknown and they had been hard to find but they were there, each one had become a treasure for that country and those four had been searched for by each, all they found out was there was an Anbu group with those four so they guessed that was it

So when Suna heard that four Anbu were approaching, they were wary, and when they heard of the masks, they nearly panicked

But the four simply skidded to a stop in front of the gate, looking tired as they pulled out a map

"Wow, there really is nothing else here but Suna" Cat said, drawing any mountains, ditches, or caves they had found, marking Suna at the end

"Do you guys have a place we could maybe stay"

"And why would we let anyone from Konoha stay here?" Fox held up a scroll

"Konoha wants a peace treaty"

"So they send the four Anbu famous for bringing down rulers"

"What, is there anything like that here? We volunteered because we have no map of this desert that we can trust, nya"

"So who were they going to send originally?"

"The copy nin, although they were a bit reluctant to us coming" and there was no wondering why, they were all short like kids, the smallest was about Gaara's height and he was nine

"Just how old are you guys?"

"Nine" said Fox, he sounded like he was grinning

"Eleven" Weasel and Cat stated at the same time, both scratching their head with their right hand in the same place

"Twelve" Shark stated simply

"Then no wonder, I'll go ask Kazekage-Sama" they nodded

Shark had the standard Anbu outfit, his headband was tinted blue and he had a senbon pouch, although he regretted it when he was out in someplace hot like here, Fox could create a wind current around him to cool himself off but he could stand heat, Weasel had been practicing in heat to go against Fox and Cat just loved heat, he however, hated it

After the person left a boy with red hair and aqua eyes Fox's height walked up, the one with them was trembling

"Who are they?"

"People from Konoha"

"Aw, Panda-Chan, nya" he glared at Cat and moved his sand, but he was already holding him against the wall by his neck

"Panda-Chan, I can kill you in a second so don't even try" the voice was dark and only served to excite the boy

"And please remind Shukaku-Chan that he lost the last time" he whispered into the boy's ear before jumping back

"Okay Panda-Chan, nya" his eyes were wide and he just left, the sand following him

"Kazekage-Sama would like to talk to you" they nodded and went where they directed

"What?" he asked to his shaking partner

"That guy just scared off Gaara"

"What happened when I left?"

"Well, he walked up, Cat called him P-Panda-Chan"

"What? No one can get away with that, not even his family"

"He brought out the sand but Cat got past it and had him against the wall, said he can kill him in a second, whispered something, and jumped back, Gaara looked scared"

"And we just let someone who can do that go to Kazekage-Sama" he shook his head

"We're gonna die"

**XD**

"Peace treaty, really, what would we gain from this?" the Kazekage smirked as Cat was about to say something but Fox stopped him

"And how can we be sure it will actually happen?"

"For the second one you can send any team to Konoha, we will train them like Konoha citizens and we could send a group of your choice, but they have to be of the same rank as the ones you send"

"How about a Jinchuuriki for a Jinchuuriki"

"So you'd willingly trade your son for a Jinchuuriki from Konoha" he nodded while Shark walked up, Cat stopped him

"You know, I met him a few minutes ago, cute little kid but gets scared way too easily"

"Gaara scared?"

"At least I think it was him, red hair, aqua eyes, dark lines around his eyes, kanji for love on his head…that him?"

"Yes, but Gaara scared? That would never happen"

"Yeah, it seems unlikely considering it only took two sentences and rushing past his defense to scare him, really, sand is too slow" the other three remained silent

"So you want to trade someone with an unstable seal, mental problems, and a one tailed demon that can only win against one Bijuu for someone with a seal created by the Shinigami himself, practically no grudges, and a nine tailed demon that can win against everything"

"Who was bullied by his village" the Kazekage added

"Fox, what do you think?" his eyes widened as he finally figured something out

"Considering that the only thing going for this village is the last part and that hasn't been happening for over two years now, nope"

"I don't think our Kage would agree, especially when your village has been worse to Gaara then ours has been to the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, considering that ours at least had people he could talk with"

"He's the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, isn't he?"

"Isn't that what we've been trying to get across since we became Anbu?" Weasel asked

"Pretty sure that's why we chose the masks we did" Fox responded

"And why on the back of all those cards is the seal created by the Shinigami"

"Are you all Jinchuuriki?"

"He's clueless if he took this long, you should have gotten it when I was able to scare Gaara" Cat said simply

"Now then, about that peace treaty"

After that they had no problems, after all, they had four Jinchuuriki he knew of, he wasn't going to be an enemy, especially when they had the desert figured out

When they mentioned they hated the treatment of Gaara, he offered the trade again, this time for Haku

They convinced him to let Gaara choose after they stayed for a week

Once they got to the room they were to stay in Haku went to take a nice, cold shower while the other three talked

"I'm pretty sure we were told to not give ourselves away"

"Sorry, but I'm personally thinking of dropping out of Anbu"

"We haven't even been in Anbu for a year"

"And yet we have more recorded missions then the head of Anbu"

"That's because we're busy"

"And that's why I requested this, it'll work as a vacation, nya"

"All except for traveling and talking to Gaara"

"So what do you two think?"

"I'm with you Eiji, either way" Oishi stated

"How about we wait another year for those that trained us?" Naruto suggested

"Ask Haku, I get next shower" Eiji stated and the other two nodded, Haku walked out and went to change as he walked in

When Haku came back he noticed that they were in the same spot

"What is it?"

"Eiji wants to go back to jounin"

"And?"

"I think we should wait a year before leaving for those who taught us"

"I'm going to stick with Eiji in this" they remained silent even after Eiji came out, got dressed in another room, and started cooking, when he finished dinner was silent and it was still silent as Naruto went to take a bath…

"Guys" silence

"There're only two beds" that got their attention

"Weasels don't do well with foxes" was said at the same time as

"I don't think I could sleep in the same bed as Naruto" came from a blushing girl-like Jinchuuriki

"Well, that narrows it down" Eiji laughed as he was basically volunteered to sleep in the same bed as Naruto

"But one of you two have to tell him, I'm up for a cat nap" he smiled and went to the bed to sleep

**XD**

Naruto woke up to a taller boy cuddling him and a laughing Haku taking pictures, he grumbled and tried to get out but Eiji just growled and got closer, making him blush at how the tangled legs moved and giving Haku an even better shot

Now he was too worried to move, blushing, fighting down an erection, wanting to kill Haku, and unable to move his arms

Eiji shifted again so his head was on the other's chest, he had one leg bent up slightly and the other twisted around one of Naruto's legs, and the bent up leg was just in the wrong place

"Okay, enough" Oishi stated

"I've never been able to wake him when he slept past four in the morning" Haku stated

"I haven't even been able to wake him then" Naruto grumbled, Eiji twitched, Naruto blushed

"I am not even gonna bother" Oishi stated, Naruto glared at him

"Or do you not see the smirk?" he blinked and looked down to the smirking face

"Those shots, in any of them, was he identifiable?"

"Nope" Haku grinned as Naruto growled, he still couldn't move his arms

"How long?"

"I was up before the first shot, nya" Eiji grinned, twisting himself in certain ways and pulling Naruto along until he was sitting on the boy, Haku joined him and Oishi still laughed

"Room for one more, nya" Eiji patted Naruto's back and Oishi sat down after seeing the look, one that Haku took a picture of instantly

Then there was a knock on the door

Eiji looked around, Naruto was pinned and the other two had boxers for clothes, he had sweat pants and a white shirt, he sighed and walked to the door, grabbing his mask and putting it on before opening the door

"That's different" stated the chunin at the door

"We slept in, plain and simple, everyone needs that once in a while" he stated bluntly

"Right"

"What is it?"

"Kazekage-Sama just remembered that there were only two beds in this room and apologizes"

"Yeah, we know, Fox is embarrassed and we have the pictures to prove it" he grumbled

"So we will give you an additional room right across the hall"

"Okay, there are two beds in that one, right?"

"Yup"

"Thanks" with that he closed the door, dropped his mask of, and went back to the three to see Naruto sitting on a stack of Haku and Oishi

"Wow, without me here, everything is reversed, nya" he joked, putting his hands behind his head

"Who was it?"

"Kazekage finally remembered there were two beds and gave us the room across the hall"

"I'm Not rooming with you, you are sadistic" Naruto stated, falling back

"And I'm not rooming with Naruto for the same reason I said yesterday"

"Same with me" Naruto looked around

"So, what are we going to do?"

"Someone has to deal" they looked around, Eiji jumped onto the bed and pushed Naruto and Haku off

"So go bring your stuff to the other room, okay" he grinned

"Sorry, we both decided your excuse is not good enough" he smirked

"Yeah, a bl-mmph" Haku covered Eiji's mouth

"Fine, but you two have to talk to Gaara first"

"Fine by me" he paused when he saw a hawk at the window, he opened it and grabbed the message

"What is it?"

"Hokage-Sama, he thinks we're over worked"

"I wonder why"

"And has decided that since we are unknown as ninja other than Anbu…"

"Oh shit no" Naruto said

"And Chibi is way too young…" he dropped his head

"Chibi will go back to the academy and we will become jounin"

"Why do I get dropped that far?"

"Because you're nine and Hinata and Choji are there" he sighed

"Then why aren't you guys chunin or genin?"

"We've all done something where we were disguised as jounin" he sighed

"Well, I need to change, buy clothes that aren't too warm, then find Panda-Chan" he grinned, Oishi gave him a look

"So goodbye" he shut them out of the room and went to his bags to see if he had anything cool

"Let's see, can't look like a ninja today" he glanced out the window to see how people dressed and grabbed khaki shorts, a blue tank top, and some sandals, he unsealed everything in a corner so he wouldn't have weird tattoos(He left a pile all the way up to the ceiling and about 4 ft in diameter) and grabbed a bandage for his arm to cover the Anbu tattoo, he also grabbed his sun block and an extra Band-Aid for his face, he always wore one even if there wasn't an injury, it was a habit

He went into the bathroom and changed, he also had his usual sweat bands and bandages around his ankles for his weights

"Well, I'm going" and he ran out before Oishi could protest

The first place he went was a store for regular clothes, seems they were all made in a way to help cool the wearer, he immediately got everything he liked, made sure he could fit, and bought it, he ran back and dropped all his stuff off in a scroll, then he went out again, heading for wherever everyone else was avoiding, he was stopped right before he reached there

"That's him!" he turned to see a couple of goons walk up

"Hey kid, how did you get all that money?" asked one, he decided to act and took a step back

"Did you steal it from some poor unfortunate soul?" he was very aware of the redhead watching, unfortunately, the goons weren't

"Or did you earn it some other way?" a hungry look came to the eyes of the one that asked that

"Eww, no" they growled

"Then how did you get it? Are you some from unknown rich family, cause I've never seen you around" he hid his grin as the sand started crawling up to them and instead looked terrified, they would help him get to Gaara

"No, nothing like that" they were approaching but stopped and looked horrified at their feet

"So you work with the demon, that's it" they growled

"Demon?" he looked around

"No, I don't work with any of you" he was smirking but his voice sounded innocent, they were glaring as they were slowly covered with sand

He pretended to have his eyes widen and jumped behind a building right before there was a shower of blood, these were his favorite pants, he peeked out and pretended to be disgusted

"Although you're good at acting, I can recognize your chakra"

"Well shoot, I thought I was doing a good job, after all, you still attacked them"

"Mother was annoyed by them" he stated simply, Eiji nodded and got on the swing, he started swinging back and forth

"Well, aren't you going to swing too, that's what you were doing before I came" Gaara smiled for a fraction of a second before getting on the other swing

"Don't tell anyone, please" he said, Gaara knew what he was talking about

"So, you're nine, right?"

"Yeah"

"Have you started the academy?"

"The teachers are too scared to teach me"

"Well that sucks" he leaned back so his body was straight as he went up then dropped so his legs were holding him up, he curled around the swing so it was like a little D hanging from it, when he went back up he completely reversed everything he did and went back to swinging normally

"Even too many teachers is better then none" he frowned

"Too many?"

"We had like seven or eight people to teach us before we became Anbu"

"Wow"

"They were all the best at what they taught even, anyways, wanna go get some food?" he asked, jumping out of his swing, he seemed to twitch and rolled to the side so he wouldn't land on the kid in front of him, he hadn't seen anyone there, but he landed perfectly anyways

"Watch where you're going, demon lover" the kid shouted before running to his mom, Gaara looked down and Eiji walked over to the two who were glaring at him

"Maybe I shouldn't have moved" he simply said, the kid tried to kick him but a chakra tail wrapped around his foot, scaring him

"Don't call someone a demon lover when they are just like the person they're hanging out with" he stated as the kid was raised in the air

"They probably know what it feels like to be hated for what they contain, you however, know nothing" an evil smirk appeared as the other tail moved towards the kid's head

He froze and a small black cat with two tails appeared, he lowered the kid

"Nibi, I thought you said you wouldn't take control anymore"

"**I couldn't help it" **the small cat replied simply, scaring the two and surprising Gaara

"Kids just listen to their parents and friends, nya" he sent a disapproving look to the mother

"You know, if I hadn't moved, your kid would probably be dead" to explain he took off a sweat band and dropped it on the ground, it plowed right through the sand to create a small sandstorm, he picked it back up and put it on

"So you shouldn't have him call someone who saved his life a demon lover, teach the kid manners or learn some yourself" and with that he went back to the swings, the small black cat following

"Anyways, wanna play a game?"

"**Better not be what I'm thinking you're talking about**"

"Could you explain it first?"

"Didn't you notice, we already started"

"**Explain it already"**

"Fine, if you won't explain I won't play"

"Gaara, pay attention, we are playing"

"**He's right"**

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Just keep talking, we'll tell you if you mess up"

"**Kid, be nice"**

"Listen, I'm not playing"

"Match what we're saying to what could be a possible game" Eiji grinned

"**Next time you start a game, explain it first"**

"Okay, fine, I'll try"

"Pressure is the best teacher" Eiji grinned

"**Quite an ego he has, right?"**

"Right"

"So?"

"**That's why he won't explain it"**

"Um, how long does this last?"

"Very soon, it'll end very soon"

"**Which is why he won't explain it"**

"Xylophagous cat Jinchuuriki" Gaara grumbled

"You're good at this" Eiji grinned even when called a wood-eating cat demon container

"**Zero mistakes, wow"**

"And that's the game" Eiji grinned, knowingly tempting them on

"Oh no, I barely figured out the rules at the end"

"V line?" he nodded

"I couldn't think of anything"

"Obviously"

"And I got lucky that your name starts with a G"

"So what do we do now?"

"Wanna go get ice cream?"

"We don't have any here"

"Some kind of dessert then?"

"I don't like sweets"

"Well, what do you want?" he paused and the sand around him manipulated into a familiar looking court

"Feel like learning a new game?" Eiji smirked at Gaara's question

"Okay, but if I win, you have to let me strengthen the seal for Shukaku"

"And if I win?"

"I'll do something for you, you can tell me later"

"But you don't even know the game"

"Does the mighty Shukaku think he can be beat at his own sport?" Eiji grinned as Gaara glared

"Deal" he was about to make a racket for Eiji but he bit his thumb and ran it along the sweat band, a racket and a tennis ball appeared

"We don't want you cheating without knowing by manipulating the sand that makes up my racket, nya" his eyes widened as Eiji walked over to the hardened sand that looked like a court, net and all, he went to one side and Gaara went on the other

"Smooth or rough?"

"Rough" it was smooth

"I'll start, I hope this sand is stable" as he said that he used a serve that made a huge dent in the sand before bouncing off

"Hmm" he did a few handseals and it became a concrete ground

"There we go" he grinned, he was making it more fair for the both of them, everything but the net was now made by concrete, he'd have to think of something else for that and avoid net balls

After an hour people started to watch and Naruto was being a referee, no one noticed that there were four extra people in Suna

"Go Eiji!" Oishi yelled

"Remember, no ninja techniques" Naruto stated

"Use your speed!" Oishi yelled, he nodded and suddenly there were two of him rushing up to the net, Gaara hit it and one disappeared while the other hit it back

"Kikumaru beam!"

"Game Kikumaru 5-0" Naruto yelled out

"Hey, Eiji, think he'll play doubles after this?" Eiji grinned as he continued returning Gaara's hits, then they started a volley

"So, will you, Oishi hasn't played in over a year and we're a really good doubles team"

"Who would I play with?"

"Naruto, Haku, or someone good at tennis here" Gaara paused to think

"Sure" Eiji grinned and hit the ball so he couldn't return it

"15-0"

**XD**

"So, Gaara" he turned to his dad, an actual smile on his face

"We have agreed to giving you the option of going to Konoha or staying here"

"If you go to Konoha you will bring two other people to be on your team"

"And we'll send a group back"

"So where do you want to go?" the only one who has yet to speak was Eiji, the first two were his father, the second was Weasel, the third was Shark and the fourth was Fox

"Konoha" he could see his father scowl but he liked the four Anbu

"Take Temari and Kankuro with you"

"Wait, you're sending all three of your children to Konoha?" Cat asked

"I think that would get me a decent group" they frowned

"So tell them and pack up"

**XD**

The seven were close to the gate

"Do you guys have to pick up someone almost every time you leave?" joked one of the guards

"Although you have more than usual"

"We just figured we had to take in more for our last Anbu mission" Fox said

"You're quitting Anbu?" that was a shock to everyone within hearing range

"Well, the Hokage figured when you have more missions in one year than the Anbu captain and that's not including the volunteered ones, so he ordered us to drop to lower levels, nya" the three kids with them were shocked

"Come on Panda-Chan, let's introduce you to the Hokage, nya" they all laughed

"Um, I wouldn't laugh if I were you, we calmed him down but he's still a bit unstable"

"And what could a kid do?" the chunin shut up when he realized the Anbu that were in front of them

"Right, I'll stop" Cat dragged Gaara to the Hokage's office, leaving the other two sand nin for the three remaining Anbu

"Come on, I'll show you to the Hokage's office, you two make sure the house is still intact"

They followed Weasel to the largest building and went in

"So the Kazekage sent his kids?" he nodded

"And this one is the Ichibi Jinchuuriki, right?" he was looking at Gaara

"Yup, nya"

"How did you manage to bring eight of the nine Jinchuuriki to one place?" the other three were shocked

"Practice" he took off his mask

"Don't worry, they found out after I threatened Gaara the first day, but I'm the only one they know for sure, nya" he rolled his eyes

"Well, keep the masks just in case, here's your vests" he tossed over three vests, Eiji put his on

"Do we have to wear these?"

"They're useful but no" he nodded, Weasel put his on and took off his mask

"I suppose we should send a group Gaara's age, but what parents would be willing to send their kids?"

"The Aburame have been wanting to send someone to the desert for a while now" Eiji suggested

"So that's one if they agree"

"I hear that the Inuzuka's dogs really like sand" Oishi suggested

"And that pink girl needs to learn without the distraction of the stuck up prince"

"Then I'll ask those three families, now, there's something else" they looked up

"The council wants me to reveal every Jinchuuriki here" they scowled

"Why so they can treat everyone like they did Fox?"

"I don't know" he frowned

"It was unanimous though"

"Guess we have to"

"Won't the Hyuuga or Akamichi protest?"

"The Hyuuga head doesn't care and the Akamichi was sick" they frowned

"Tomorrow, isn't it" he nodded

"We'll tell everyone"

"Anyways, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, you'll be staying with us, oh, and we have a court for practically every sport so you can play all you want" Eiji pulled them out while saying this

"Once we find out how good you three are we'll work out the details but for now go with him" they nodded at the Hokage's words and followed him to a house ten times the size of the largest building in Suna, and it was hidden in the large forests above the Hokage monument

"Come on, I'll show you around the house first" and he showed them every room, every library, every forge, all about the house

"Now then, to the courts, you see, we have the main ones above, they're all very shaded and cut off" he showed them each one and they were all surrounded by trees, he went next to the tennis one and stomped on the ground three times, leading them down the stairs

"And then we have the ones that many people can practice on" and there were lots of people, at least one from every mission they had and most were practicing, there was a path along several deep holes, in each of those holes you could see at least ten courts for each sport or a huge pool for swimming

"It took forever to make all this but it was worth it" he spotted two people in the tennis court

"Upset at getting beat in Suna?" the blond boy and girlish boy turned

"Sorry, we're not quite in sync" the girlish one joked as they jumped down

"Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, you've already met them, but this is Haku, and the short one is Naruto" he stated, tossing Haku the jounin vest

"Poor little Naruto is so small he is going back to the academy" he frowned

Every person turned their attention to the group

"What, are you quitting Anbu?" came Zabuza's voice

"Nah, the Hokage thought we had too many missions"

"Especially if you keep bringing back people" there were over a hundred people

"Do they all live in that house?"

"No, we built another section along the path for those who spend most of their time down here, they go up every once in a while but most stay down here for some strange reason"

**XD**

"Class, we have a new student" everyone turned to the blond entering

"Hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto" he had brought back his terrible orange clothes to make the class think he was a fool

"I like ramen and my friends, I dislike the three minutes you have to wait for ramen to cook and those who judge people, my hobbies are tennis, gymnastics, baseball, basketball, bowling, boxing…other sports and training" he stopped listing things when the teacher gave him a look

"And I will become the best Hokage ever, even better than my dad" his mouth snapped shut

"And who exactly might be your dad?" Sakura asked

"Doesn't matter because I'm going to surpass him and even Eiji-Senpai"

"Eiji, what kind of name is that?" and to everyone's surprise, the shyest person in the class was suddenly next to him

"It doesn't matter who he knows or family names, he is who he is, nothing more" and not a single stutter, they gawked

"And it doesn't matter how he looks, if he looks like an idiot then he's probably smarter than even Shikamaru" the best friend of Shikamaru stated, pulling out a chip and eating it slowly

Naruto smiled and went to take a seat but was pulled next to Hinata and the Inuzuka was kicked out of his seat, Naruto shrugged

"Also, the Hokage would like to talk to Aburame Shino, Haruno Sakura, and Inuzuka Kiba" the three looked confused but left

"And there is supposed to be an announcement to the entire village during lunch" Naruto frowned and Hinata noticed

"What is it?"

"The announcement, the council is making the Hokage reveal every Jinchuuriki"

"That's not right"

**XD**

"Citizens of Konoha the council wants me to provide you all a bit of information" he was frowning

"As some may know, we have Jinchuuriki or human containers for the Bijuu in this village"

"KILL THE DEMON!" yelled a person, the Hokage glared

"What you may not know is how many or who they are" they? Wasn't there only one in Konoha

"Out of the nine Jinchuuriki possible, eight are in Konoha" there were gasps

"And the one that is not here left Konoha many years ago" he sighed as many looked scared

"So, as I have to share this information, we will introduce them based on tails" many could tell he didn't want to

"First is the Jinchuuriki of the Ichibi no Shukaku" a small boy walked up

"Sabaku no Gaara" everyone could've sworn they heard something about a panda muttered and Gaara was glaring

"Second is the Jinchuuriki of the Nibi no Nekomata" a boy in a jounin uniform walked up and smiled, he couldn't have even been twelve and he was a jounin?

"Kikumaru Eiji" he grinned and did a back flip

"Panda-Chan, let's play tennis after this, okay" he was grinning

"We can do teams and go against egghead" Gaara just nodded

"Third is the Jinchuuriki of the Sanbi no Isonade" a girly looking boy walked up

"Momichi Haku"

"Bishi, you'll be on the opposite team, okay?"

"Nah, I'll be ref" Eiji frowned

"But Chibi has school"

"Fine"

"Fourth is the Jinchuuriki of the Yonbi no Souko" a woman they all knew as Tsunade's apprentice walked out

"Shizune"

"Poison lady, will you be ref?" she smiled and nodded

"Fifth is the Jinchuuriki of the Gobi no Houkou" they all gasped as the Hyuuga heiress walked up

"Hyuuga Hinata" Eiji didn't say anything because he knew she had to go back to school

"Sixth is the Jinchuuriki of the Rokubi no Raijuu" a boy with dark hair and green eyes walked up

"Egghead, we're playing against you and Bishi after this" Eiji stated before the name was given

"Shuchiro Oishi"

"Seventh is the Jinchuuriki of the Shichibi no Kaku" the munching of chips could be heard as Choji walked up

"Akamichi Choji"

"And last is the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune"

"STOP LYING, THAT BOY IS THE KYUUBI" Naruto winced as he walked up

"His name is Namikaze Naruto" everything stopped with the last name

"Chibi, have fun in school after this!" Eiji yelled, effectively ruining the silence and starting a crowd yelling for an explanation

**XD**

Sakura, Shino, and Kiba had gone to Suna because their families figured it would be good for them

Naruto grinned but frowned as he noticed the looks

They had been there since the announcement

"Would you guys stop looking at me, it's annoying" the bell rang and he stormed out to the woods near the school, there he went to a tree and placed his hand on it, he needed to vent

The trees arranged themselves to make a wall for him and a branch formed to make a racket, he took it and unsealed a ball, he started hitting it all in the same place

**XD**

"Team seven, Uchiha Sasuke, Yamanaka Ino, and Nara Shikamaru, your teacher will be Hatake Kakashi" he continued until

"Team ten, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, and Akamichi Choji" everyone knew the cause of the pairing

"Your teacher will be…Momichi Zabuza" they nodded

**XD**

Choji grabbed the ball by the three holes and threw it down the lane

"Strike!" he cheered

"Another perfect game for Choji" Hinata complained

"Can't we play something else?" she asked, they were in the above grounds locations for the sports

"Not dodge ball, we don't have enough people" she frowned

"Then why do we have to play your best sport and not mine?"

"How about we play something else?" Naruto suggested

"What is the Kyuubi's sport anyways?"

"None of them, Kyuubi doesn't like sports"

**XD**

"You brats are going to be in the chunin exam" they nodded

"So we must prepare" he said with an evil glint in his eye

That scared the shit out of them

**XD**

"Grab a slip of paper for your seats" they all did and sat down, there was something scary about him even if he was smiling

"Okay, so basically this is a twenty question written exam" everyone gawked

"It's worth fifteen points and for every question you miss a point gets taken off, yes, you need at least six right to get anything, nya" Naruto smirked

"If you get caught cheating you and your team are gone" they looked at all the chunin who would be watching them

"At the end there are some possibilities for extra points but it will require knowledge of Anbu rank" once again, Naruto smirked

"There will be no leaving this room for two hours so if you think you might need to go to the bathroom, go now" most people left and were shocked as the door was slammed behind them and locked

"Any of you on a team with some of them?" he noticed that there weren't

"Then let's start" they passed out the papers

Naruto nearly laughed, these were questions where jounin level knowledge was needed and based on the look from Eiji, he was supposed to be supplying the answers, he merely fell asleep for an hour while most others pondered, the only people writing anything were in the very back and that would be impossible to tell without cheating

Many got kicked out

When fifteen minutes were left most were panicking, Naruto woke up and immediately he and his team started writing quickly so they couldn't be copied easily, then they flipped over their papers all at the same time, Eiji smirked as time was up

"So, for the bonus, the first one is easy" they looked at him

"Name the nine Bijuu, who their Jinchuuriki is, what sport is associated with them, what village they're in, what their main power is, and when they were sealed" everyone gawked and Naruto started writing down the answers…he was the only one, he once again covered his paper

"Now, the last one, this is something we got express permission from every village for" they all blinked

"You can choose weather to try the last bonus, and it's a do or don't do, as in if you don't try you get kicked out, but if you do and get it wrong then you can never become a chunin again" they all gasped

"And the question is easy" they looked relieved

"Identify every Anbu in this room" Naruto actually laughed

"Something wrong Chibi?"

"They'd never be able to get it" that got several teams to leave

"And why not?"

"Because there is one in the ceiling" they all looked up

"Or I might be wrong" more left

"How about I say how many there are, would that make things easier?"

"What is the exchange?" Naruto looked at him

"You have to say which Anbu it is" he said simply

"NO!" everyone in the room yelled

"Then are we going to do the question?" everyone nodded

"Then how about we have everyone discuss it and have one general answer" they all looked relieved

"Do ex Anbu count?" Hinata asked

"Yes" she nodded and looked around

"There are four"

"I saw no Byakugan, could that mean you're guessing?" the group pulled Hinata in

"What are you doing, we need to discuss it!"

"Can we just say the code names and not point them out?"

"Sure" Eiji grinned at Naruto as he stepped forward

"Cat, Shark, Weasel, and Fox" with that Haku dropped out of the ceiling and Oishi stood

"Where's the fourth?" Sakura asked

"Well, it's not like all ex Anbu will reveal themselves" Eiji stated

"Anyways, you all pass" they blinked

"We gave him the answer to that so it would just be based on courage" Naruto grinned

"He was in on it the entire time?" they all seemed shocked

"Why do you think Chibi helped get rid of people?"

"Although he was supposed to give you all someone to cheat off of" Haku stated

"Yeah, and I saw through your plan, what's next?"

"Everyone, follow me" Oishi said, the small number of teams followed to the top of the Hokage monument where they all saw a huge building

"How come we never noticed that?" asked any Konoha nin who didn't already know

Oishi stomped on the ground next to some weird looking trees and led them underground, they all looked amazed at all the sports

"Oi, we told you guys to stay off the courts today" the people blushed and left

"We were actually expecting more people so we were gonna split you among the sports but I guess tennis will do" he said as he led them to the tennis courts and jumped down, most just walked down the stairs because it was a long drop, the three known Anbu, Naruto, Hinata, and Choji were the ones to jump off

"There are three people in each group, one singles and one doubles, everyone must play, if you tie both groups will go against a different opponent, feel lucky that there isn't an uneven number of groups"

"Why?"

"Because then we would play" Eiji said simply, he went to the cabinet there

"Now, each team will get one of these boxes, the rackets restrict chakra so you can't use it to help you, does anyone not know the sport?" over half the people rose their hands

As they explained one of the chunin from the previous room came down and handed a paper to Oishi

"Wow, most of you were pathetic on the last exam, over half didn't even get six points" he stated

They actually graded those?

"So, for choosing who you go against, the groups with the highest scores will choose first" and everyone knew Naruto's group would be first, they were getting more than a few enemies

Eiji walked over

"Chibi, how'd you get a perfect score in fifteen minutes? I even would have missed some" he frowned

"And you got the actual bonus perfectly" everyone who knew him in the academy gaped, he always sucked at written exams

"Now I need to practice, nya"

"Good, because I want to play against you, Oishi, and Haku" everyone looked at him

"Sorry, we don't have enough people then" Oishi said

"Is the golden pair scared?" Hinata asked, Oishi growled

"You know that I gave up that name a long time ago" Eiji said, Oishi had a weird look in his eyes

"So play singles with me" Naruto said

"Just choose another group to play against, we'll play against you three later"

"In the main court after we win against whoever we play with" Naruto said

"Fine" he pointed to a random group

"Them" the two groups walked over, Naruto nearly laughed when he saw his own racket with a note saying for no one else to take it

"You didn't have to bring my racket down here" he said, pulling it out and handing some to his teammates

"Nothing short of those rackets of yours will block your chakra, you know that, nya"

"You could have made new ones"

"Not in the time we were given, we had to work on the others as well" he sighed but walked over to the court with the other team following, he looked at his teammates who motioned for him to take the singles

And so started him laughing as his opponent played the sloppiest tennis he had ever seen

And then the same with Hinata and Choji

"Well, there has to be someone to watch all the matches" Haku created a few shadow clones and Gaara came over to ref for them, his match all ready done with his match

"Choji, you play singles this time" he nodded and walked up, Haku went up against him, modifying the seal on his racket so the clones could stay

They each won their service rounds and were now in the tiebreaker

All the other groups had finished and were watching

"101-100, advantage Choji" Haku served the next one, they were extremely tired if the huge amounts of sweat were any indication

Haku used his special serve and Choji returned it, they volleyed for a while and Choji managed to slam it, winning

"Way to go Choji, now go eat some chips before you pass out" he nodded and pulled out a bag

"Sorry" Haku stated, Eiji and Oishi shrugged and stood

"6-3, Eiji and Oishi win" Naruto was panting

"You added to the suppressors on here, didn't you?"

"Only a little, plus, you had a partner you weren't used to" he growled

"Anyways, how many groups are left?" they all lined up

There were a few teams from Konoha

"Ah, Zero, you're here"

"The name is Tenten" she growled

"Panda-Chan made it as well, no surprise" Gaara glared

"Then of course there's Chibi's group" they were looking at each

"Then there's stuck up prince, smart ass, and Chibi wannabe" they growled, well, Shikamaru yawned

"Ah, pinky's back, I thought we sent you to Suna"

"That was you guys?" all three asked, they just grinned

"Hmm, creepy sound dudes" they glared

"So should we do the idea Anko gave us?"

"NO" they looked to the group of three

"No idea from Anko will be good for us" they just grinned

"So we should, everyone grab a number from that box" they did

"So, go to find the others with that number" Naruto was with Gaara and Tenten

Hinata was with Kiba and Shikamaru

Dosu was with Sasuke and Choji

Zaku was with Ino and Kankuro

Temari was with Shino and Neji

Sakura was with Lee and Kin

"These will be your teams for the next exam" they all gaped

"You will be going into the forest of death and trying to get certain items, first three teams to get the item and get to the center tower win"

"What items?"

"Two are animals you wouldn't normally see, you'll know right away if it's them; two are glowing items that look a lot like orbs of some sort; and two are items for different sports, we can tell if it's the right item, be cautious of who holds what item, now then, follow me" Haku said, Eiji pulled Naruto back

"The Hokage wants you to move up to chunin and be the ref for the last round, but only if you pass the next test"

"No problem" he ran after the group

"Please don't let him find That animal" Eiji muttered

**XD**

They all stood in front of a different gate, they all went in at the same time

But Naruto's group barely went in before they stopped, Naruto placed a hand on the trees and grinned as he ran in the direction of one of the items, he stopped when he found a small glowing orb, Gaara's eyes widened

"What, can you talk to trees?"

"Yup" the two blinked before shrugging, they ran for the tower but stopped when Naruto spotted yet another item

"Wow, didn't expect one to be on the path" he sent a string of chakra at it and pulled up, catching the bowling ball and continuing to run easily

"How heavy is that?"

"Not very" he looked at it and weighed it

"Seems like thirty pounds" they dropped their jaws

"Come on, I want to be first" so they continued, completely ignoring the creature following them as it was probably just a snake

**XD**

Eiji grinned when they walked in

"Congratulations Chibi, Panda-Chan, Zero" they all glared

"Here are your items" he handed Eiji the orb and the ball

Eiji looked through the door and quickly closed it

A loud SLAM was heard behind it

"What was that?"

"One of the creatures the other teams need"

"Cool, let's get it so they'll have to search even more" Tenten said

"That wouldn't be fair" the two looked at Naruto as he was grinning

"What's up?"

"Chibi was tested for chunin before and passed" Tenten blinked

"How do you think I knew the four Anbu in the room?" he asked, unsealing the fox mask before resealing it

"Hokage-Sama just figured I was too young for anything other than academy student" he growled, Eiji laughed

"Don't tell the others, I want it to be a surprise" she nodded

"The other two teams are probably going to be Hime, Dogboy and Smartass for one" they nodded, knowing he meant Hinata, Kiba, and Shikamaru

"And Plumpy, Stuck-up-prince, and Bandage freak"

"What about Temari's group?"

"She got stuck with Buggy and Stuck-up-Nii-san so probably not" Naruto laughed at the names, Gaara nodded

"And here comes one now" the door opened and in walked Hinata, carrying a small black cat with two tails

"Hime, you found Nibi!" she laughed

"I think that was the point"

"So?" the cat jumped over to Eiji and purred

"Okay, you two groups go get ready for the next round" they nodded and walked out, right after they were gone the door slammed open and Sasuke was seen wrestling with a weird, dragon-like creature, Eiji sighed that Naruto was gone when he saw the blond fur wings and pure blue spikes

Who knows how Naruto would react when he finds out he's linked with the only creature that could beat Kyuubi

How about not telling him

Eiji grinned

"Nashite, enough, you've been caught" the creature frowned and shrunk to a very small version of itself

"Good, you can go now" the creature nodded and flew out

"Okay, congratulations, you are the third group to make it in here" Choji grinned

"Chibi's group was first and after that was Hime's" he said, knowing that Choji would want to know

"Please go rest while I wait for one more group"

"What about the others?"

"They'll stay here and tell the others" he said grinning, and when the next group came in he told them they were too late and to let the other two teams know when they got the chance

Then everyone was in one room, a large number of adults…and three kids looking at nine kids

"Now, the proctor for the next and final exam will talk to you eight" most blinked, there were nine, Naruto backed up and flashed a peace sign, they all stared

"So, we have six from Konoha, one from Suna and one from Oto, eight people and perfect for what is next" he was grinning

"And won't happen for a month"

"WHAT?" he seemed happy with the response

"In one month we will have people from each village here for the final exam" some nodded

"And the first round will be in teams again, two teams to be exact, I won't reveal them so you have to be ready for anything, we will have two captains and they must have their group beat the other, this is done to shorten time" they all looked around

"And after that there will be one on one battles between the winning team, if someone was knocked out during the first battle, the other advances immediately" everyone looked around

"You can't trust your teammates, you can't trust your village, you can't trust your allies, the team leaders will actually be more likely to pass if they win, that's why the teams must choose their captains at that point" they all gaped

"Now then, use this time to train, but no training together, if you do we'll kick out anyone who trains with another person in this room"

"Or attempts to, nya" those that caught it noticed that the Hokage, his students, nearly every jounin instructor, nearly every adult family member, and anyone someone would actually ask to train them was in that room, meaning they could get no help

Strangely enough, Oishi and Haku weren't

One realized the point and looked to another

Now two knew and they were smirking

Naruto smirked, noticing that his teammates got it, possibly because they were the only ones that knew that every last person that played in the courts below his house was trained to be at least a chunin level ninja and that they would train anyone who could beat them at their favorite sport

Then Gaara got a look in his eye and Tenten soon smiled

More and more

"So get out of here and go train!" Shikamaru would probably be too lazy to train, Kiba would ignore all warnings, Sasuke was too proud and Dosu wouldn't care

Those four would probably be the only ones with a chance, maybe Shikamaru as well

Naruto seriously hoped Sasuke wouldn't try to play a sport in those courts as Itachi went there whenever he visited and he'd be coming to watch the exams

**XD**

Hinata walked into the group and could immediately tell who the best was, she walked up to him

"I challenge you to a game, three people on each team" he smirked

"Can I get a kiss if I win?"

"You won't, so that works" he picked the two to help him, she looked around and picked two who never let anyone pick them in teams but for some reason were fine with her picking them

"Ninja techniques or no?"

"Let's make this a fair game" they all went up to the main court with a bunch of people following to watch, they got up in the trees and around the court

"So, let's introduce ourselves to be polite" Hinata said, smiling

"I am Hyuuga Hinata, and I will defeat you"

"Momichi Haku"

"Shuchiro Oishi" the other group smirked, figuring the two had no experience

"Rukatsu Shuichi, and you will never beat me"

"Momichi Zabuza" he was challenging Haku and you could tell

"Kikumaru Eiji, nya"

"Stick with your opponent and don't get any of the others out" they nodded as the balls were placed in the center, Naruto went to the edge

"BEGIN!" they ran forward, Haku, Eiji, and Hinata got the balls first, Eiji threw his to Oishi while the other two knocked them back, grabbed the last two, and threw them with great speed to their opponents

All three targeted dodged

And the game would take a while

**XD**

Choji walked into the bowling area and looked at the score ranking, he looked for the person who looked like that person and could tell they wouldn't be good for training, he did this until he reached one that would be good and walked up to that person

"Wanna play?" she blinked

"Why not with one of those who are higher in the scores?"

"Because they won't do any good in actual training" she smirked

"Hyuuga Ryukurai, and you?" yup, Hinata should have come here

"Akamichi Choji"

"If you lose you have to give me ten free meals at your family's restaurant" he nodded

"Then let's play" and despite her record of never even getting a spare she hit a perfect strike

"Upstairs?" she asked as she finished the game she was on, he nodded again and they went up, followed by a few curious people

Once there every ball was a strike and they had already tried five games

"How about I train you and you give me the food?" she asked since they were evenly matched

"Half of it?" he noticed that she was tiring

"Seven" he nodded and they shook on it

**XD**

"How about we play a slightly different game, one person throws pitches at each of us and the first to miss loses?" the person smirked

"How about we use the machine to make it even?" she nodded and picked up a bat

"My name's Tenten by the way"

"Aki"

**XD**

Gaara walked over to the group, a woman with blue hair walked up to him

"Want to play?" he blinked and could feel Shukaku grinning

"If I win you have to be my training buddy" she was grinning and he shrugged, pulling out his racket

"No chakra" and so the game started

**XD**

Hinata sighed, her opponent was down the easiest and then it was Zabuza so only Eiji was left and Oishi didn't want help

**XD**

Choji watched as the Hyuuga opened a path and went into it, there was the perfect training ground for anyone

"Let's get started"

**XD**

Tenten smirked as Aki missed a ball, she sighed

**XD**

They were completely even, 6-6 with over two hundred points each for the tiebreaker and neither were tired

**XD**

Finally Eiji decided to fight back, and with a large amount of the dodge balls, got Oishi out, Hinata and Haku both got ready

**XD**

Choji groaned as he found that the weights were twice as heavy as before, seems he really shouldn't use chakra for these exercises

**XD**

Aki opened up a path and led Tenten to the same place where Choji was training

**XD**

Still no break and they were both over a thousand…

Everyone looked at the girl and wondered one thing 'has she even played this game before?' because she was the one person who stayed in her room instead of playing the sports, and she was extremely pale but still not tired

**XD**

Hinata looked at Eiji apologetically as the person she challenged frowned, none of the three had ever been taken down before and Eiji seemed the least likely to be hit, he sighed

**XD**

Everyone stopped in their weight training to see Hinata coming in

"Good to see you won, Hinata-Sama" she turned to Ryukurai and smiled

"Where's Gaara, I thought he would be done before me"

"He's playing against the only person who can beat Eiji, Oishi, Naruto, and Haku all at once" they all gaped

"He's doing pretty well, though she's still playing left handed" they blinked

"She plays with her left hand when people can watch so they think she's a lefty, then when a game gets serious she switches hands, although she rarely comes out anymore, it'll be nice for her to not be so pale" Ryukurai explained

"Now then, Hinata-Sama, you grab some weights as well, join Choji and Tenten in their exercises, and don't use chakra"

"If you do the weights will double" Choji complained, trying to get up

**XD**

After a while, a few people came in to watch and the sweat finally came

"Well, this has been fun" she mumbled as it became her serve, she switched hands for her racket

"So I'll tell you my name" she threw the ball into the air, they had each, strangely enough, lost during their own service so if she got this she would win

"Adina" the ball went with great speed straight for Gaara's face and he was able to dodge but lost the point, she smiled as every bead of sweat evaporated, she walked up to Gaara and helped him up

"Not even Shukaku can beat the creator of tennis" she smiled and led him to the training grounds

"There you are" said a panting Hinata, they blinked, Adina tilting her head to the side

"I know I told the three of you about this place but I didn't mean for you to be here every time I decided to come down" then she shrugged and went to check something up where the top of the cave was, right by where it looked there was a sun, she pulled out a large gem and the light seriously dimmed

"Did someone hit this, it's scratched"

"Sorry about that" yelled Shuichi, she sighed and placed the large gem back in it's place

"It's gonna break soon and the only replacements I have are odd colors" she stated as she jumped down

"We'll have to deal"

**XD**

Hinata, Gaara, Choji, and Tenten stood on one side, Sasuke, Kiba, Dosu, and Shikamaru on the other

"No, these are not your teams, I just want to point out that on one side four of them figured out how to train according to the rules given, the others either trained on their own, didn't train at all, or trained with a forbidden person" he was looking at Sasuke

"So, those on one side cannot become captains while those on the other are free to" everyone could tell by the facial expressions which was which

"So, you four, come forward" Hinata, Gaara, Choji, and Tenten came forward and saw a box

"Pick" they either got a one or a two

"Ones over by the Kage, twos opposite side" Hinata and Gaara went under the two Kage and Tenten and Choji went to the opposite side

"Next" Shikamaru and Kiba went with Hinata and Gaara

"These are the teams, choose a captain"

**XD**

An Anbu with a weasel mask jumped over to the school, something was off, he turned to see a face that he knew he would never see again

He also knew after seeing that face he would never see Eiji's face again either

**XD**

Naruto stopped and looked towards the academy, two Anbu in the stands did as well

"No" he muttered

"OISHI!" the one with the cat mask ran towards the same place and you could feel a large chakra signature weakening

Shark quickly followed after him, they were being Anbu for the extra security, seems it was needed

People looked around and a few seemed to shrug until a genjustsu was cast

The invasion was starting early

And it would fail because of a watching Uchiha

**XD**

Eiji held his friend close, whoever had hurt him so bad disappeared right after

"Nibi, you can heal him, right?"

"**Kid, you've been avoiding it, you need to leave this dimension"**

"Will it save him?" the cat nodded

"Will you still be able to talk to me?"

"**I'll make sure you still have every memory but you have to awaken me in that world"** he panicked when the pulse was nearly gone

"**Hurry, before the Rokubi leaves him"** Eiji quickly kissed Oishi on the lips

Haku stared as a loud crack was heard throughout Konoha, the black split consumed the two and disappeared

* * *

**So, what do you think? my sister told me to keep the chapter short and use multiple ones but i want to know what the people who actually read it think**

**Review please? last time i was about seven pages from finishing when i posted the prologue, i waited because when i was done no one even looked at it; this time i'm only nine pages in**

**Next chapter**

_"Wait, aren't those two poor?"_

_"Hey, we're not that poor, it's not like we live in some run down place" Oishi complained_

_"Um, compared to their house, it probably is" _

_"How can you be sure?"_

_"Oh, Oishi, Oishi's friend, this is Hitachiin Hikaru and Hitachiin Kaoru" the one on the left bowed first_

_"Oh don't confuse them by switching it around, they bowed in the opposite order of their names"_

_"How can you tell?" Oishi asked_

_"Their eyes" they widened_

**Yup, Ouran High School Host Club next, hehe, Eiji can tell them apart and is rich with them while Oishi isn't**

**That is about two pages in but that's the best example i have because it gives an idea without showing too much-and yes, someone will probably almost die again, but i wouldn't be sure**


	3. sorry

I'm sorry, everyone, i can no longer continue any of these stories, even if i wanted to, my computer crashed and i lost all the files for them

i can't show my extra fanfics either because i lost those

i may have a few extra-long oneshots in the future but they will be mainly crossovers

also, i am posting this on every single one of my fanfics so don't bother checking the others if you have me on author alert or multiple stories of mine alerted


End file.
